Bad Attitude
Bad Attitude is a song from Deuce's second studio album, Invincible. It was formerly released as the first single off the original version of the album on October 7, 2015. Official Lyrics (Uh, yee) (Oh!) (C’mon!) R.I.P, blood is all I see I'm bringing death to these motherfuckers, all I need Is the Good Book, ain't going on my knees Take a good look, I know it's what you wanna be Yeah, I started this gangsta shit, it’s how you thank me? Like you were the ones who made me? Five years later, got the plaque hanging Still in the back of the lab screaming, baby Hail Mary, hail motherfucking Deuce, what? Living large, fancy cars, sipping Goose, I Don't give a fuck, don't care what you do, as Long as I'm me, I'll win and you'll lose, bitch I would never die for you, live a lie for you I would never cry for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude I would never die for you, write a rhyme for you Wouldn't even try for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude You're ashes to ashes, dust to dust You can try and hide but you can't run Yeah, I got you bitches right under the gun I'll leave you six feet under, son I'll shoot you motherfuckers right in the face So you better get used to how the bullets taste Make your bitch-ass stay gone erased Just another dead body left to trace Hail Mary, hail motherfucking Deuce, what? Living large, fancy cars, sipping Goose, I Don't give a fuck, don't care what you do, as Long as I'm me, I'll win and you'll lose, bitch I would never die for you, live a lie for you I would never cry for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude I would never die for you, write a rhyme for you Wouldn't even try for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude I know you hate me and it's driving you crazy! Made a mistake, you thought that I wasn't mainstream! I'll take on the world and all the problems I'm facing! Destined to great things, I'm fucking amazing! I won't slow down, I can't be stopped I'll be looking down at you from the top 'Cause I've come this far, I won't give up I'm a bad motherfucker, I won't give up! I would never die for you, live a lie for you I would never cry for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude I would never die for you, live a lie for you I would never cry for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude I would never die for you, write a rhyme for you Wouldn't even try for you, it's a little too late to What am I to do? I hate you too I got a bad attitude C’mon! (Uh-huh) Bad attitude! (Yee) Bad attitude! (Ain’t never fucking with us!) (Never, bitch!) Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Kane Churko - mixing *James Kloeppel - guitars Trivia The lines "I would never die for you/I will never cry for you" may be references for the lines "Will you cry for me? Will you die for me?" and "I will cry for you, I will die for you" in Arina Chloe's song "Will You Cry For Me" which Deuce is Featured. Category:Deuce Songs Category:Invincible Category:Title after Lyrics (Deuce) Category:Deuce Singles